


Good Things to Think About

by unfolded73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Killian offers to fulfill one of Emma's fantasies.





	Good Things to Think About

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: While this fic is not technically noncon, it does involve a committed couple roleplaying a noncon scenario. If that’s not your thing, I totally get it. You’ll want to give this fic a pass.

Emma gasped. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

Killian’s eyes flicked up from her breasts, which were bobbing as she rolled her hips on top of him, to her face. “Don’t stop what, love?”

“My hair, don’t stop…”

His fist tightened at the base of her skull again, causing a tingle in her scalp as her hair pulled tight. “This?”

“God, yes,” she breathed, her hips picking up speed as the almost of her orgasm became a certainty. She drove down harder with each stroke, the slickness between their bodies almost too much as Emma’s arousal ramped up and up. Killian did his best to meet each thrust, driving up from beneath her, his hand still buried in her hair. He pulled a bit harder, the tingling turning into just enough of a sharper pain to trigger something deep within her. Emma came suddenly, crying out louder than was her habit as the pleasure carried her away. 

Killian let go of her hair and gripped her hip, his knees coming up to give him better leverage for his own thrusts. Emma maintained her rhythm on autopilot through the haze as she came down from her peak, smiling with relief as Killian grunted and came inside her after another handful of seconds.

Collapsing onto his chest, Emma nuzzled her husband’s chest hair, her body feeling slow and liquid after what had turned out to be pretty excellent sex. Not bad for an otherwise unremarkable Wednesday night. She sighed contentedly.

“Are you falling asleep there, darling?” Killian’s voice rumbled.

“Nope.” Emma raised up on hands and knees, letting his cock slip free of her, and awkwardly dismounted, her arms and legs shaky. “Dammit.”

“Hmm?”

She glared down at the wet spot on the sheets next to Killian’s hip as she cupped her hand — too late — between her legs. “I just dripped on the sheets,” she explained as she edged off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

“They were due for a wash anyway,” she heard Killian say as she fumbled for the light switch. Once she’d urinated and cleaned herself up, she made her way back to the bed and collapsed on her side. Killian sat up, fussing with the covers they’d thrown off in the heat of passion, and then Emma felt the comforting weight of the sheet and blanket and comforter settle over her. Appreciative, she reached out and patted his shoulder.

“That was good,” she breathed, her eyes slipping closed, on the edge of sleep already.

“You certainly seemed to enjoy it.” She felt Killian scoot closer, his arm slung over her waist on top of the comforter. “Especially when I tugged on your hair.”

“Mm, yeah.” Emma yawned. “I’m into the hair pulling.” 

“Aye, so I’ve noticed before.” 

“I’m into all that kind of stuff,” she added.

“What kind of ‘stuff’?”

Cracking an eye open, Emma tried to gauge his expression. “You know. All that submissive stuff.”

“Ah, yes.” Killian shifted over and kissed her forehead. “Such as being tied to the headboard.”

She shivered, remembering the last time they’d indulged in that particular activity. It had been a while. That sort of thing took a bit of forward planning, and they’d both been too busy lately to engage in anything that required planning.

“Yeah, like that.”

They lay quietly for a moment and Emma closed her eyes again, figuring that the post-coital conversation was over. 

“Is there anything you want to do that we haven’t done, love? Any fantasies you want to live out?”

“No, not that I can think of,” she said without really thinking about it at all. After more than a year of marriage, she couldn’t imagine being more satisfied with her sex life. Perhaps sex with Killian had become a bit routine compared to their early days together, but she appreciated the lack of dire threats to their lives that had sometimes stoked their passion back then.

“Are you certain?” The soft, imploring nature of his voice made some of her sleepiness dissipate, and Emma reached over to comb her fingers into the hair on the back of his head.

“Why do you ask, babe?”

“I just want to make sure I’m doing everything I can to please you. You’ve committed to sleeping with only me for the rest of your life, love. I want to make sure I keep you happy.”

“You do,” she insisted, but she could tell he needed more reassurance. “We’ve always been amazingly in sync when it comes to sex, Killian, and that’s truer now than ever.”

He grinned, the skin around his eyes crinkling adorably. “Aye, so we have.”

A thought occurred to Emma and she opened her mouth, debating whether she should share it. _What the hell_. “There are fantasies that pop into my head sometimes,” she admitted. “There always have been, for as long as I’ve been a… sexual person. But I think I like them staying there. In my head.”

“What sort of fantasies?” Killian asked. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

The thought of saying it out loud made Emma flush with the heat of embarrassment all over, and she immediately regretted saying anything. She clearly hadn’t thought this through. “They aren’t exactly… good things to think about.”

Killian frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean they aren’t…” She took a deep breath. “I guess on some level I’ve always thought I was betraying my gender by being turned on by this stuff.”

Her husband cocked an eyebrow at her. “You’ve lost me.”

Emma sighed. “Stuff about… being forced into it. Being coerced.” She couldn’t use the word rape, it felt too awful, but she knew that’s what it was. Her cheeks heated up even more, but she plunged ahead. “When you and I were… before we were a couple but after we kissed, I used to… I used to fantasize that you forced yourself on me and that I… I guess that I liked it in spite of myself. It wasn’t the only fantasy I had about you,” she hastened to add. “I imagined other sex, _normal_ sex, but sometimes…”

“You don’t have to be ashamed, my love. You certainly aren’t abnormal for having those kinds of sexual fantasies.” He kissed her forehead again.

“I guess I know that now, as an adult, but when I was young I had a lot of shame about it.”

“Shame like that tends to linger.”

“Yeah, exactly.”

“And are you certain that you wouldn’t want to live one of these fantasies out?” Killian asked.

“Like with roleplay?”

“Aye.”

“I don’t think I could. I’ve never done anything like that before. And it would be putting you in the position of being a bad guy and doing bad things to me. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“It would just be pretend, Swan. I could handle it.”

Frowning, she continued to stroke his hair. “Could you? Because speaking of shame, you’ve got a lot of shame about your villainous pirate days, I know you do.”

“About deeds I actually did, yes. But I drew the line at ever taking a woman against her will. I don’t have any shame associated with that because I never did it.” He smirked. “Never felt the need to.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“My point is, it wouldn’t bother me because it would just be make-believe to me. Pretending to coerce you into my bed would be acting a part, not reliving my evil deeds.”

She huffed, ignoring the frisson of desire that the idea inspired. “Still, like I said. This is one of those things that probably is best kept inside my crazy brain.”

“You have a lovely and very much not-crazy brain,” he said. “But if you want to keep this to yourself, that’s certainly all right with me.” He kissed her lips gently, and Emma inhaled the scent of sex from his beard, squirming with just a hint of renewed desire. “Consider it a standing invitation if you change your mind.” He settled down on his side of the bed then, the stump of his left wrist bunching his pillow under his head as he closed his eyes. Soon his breathing evened out.

Emma rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. It was a long time before she joined him in slumber.

~*~

“I can’t believe I talked myself into this,” Emma muttered as Killian checked the knot of the ropes he was tying around her wrists. She sat on the bunk in his quarters in the _Jolly Roger_ , feeling itchy and too hot in the Enchanted Forest-style gown she was wearing. 

“It seems silly now because we aren’t in character,” Killian said patiently. Satisfied with the knot around her wrists, he knelt down and began tying another length of rope around her ankles. “You’ll see.”

“What’s the safe word again?” she asked, just for something to say. She knew what it was.

“Bananas,” he answered. “Is that too tight?”

Emma flexed her feet. “No. You can use it too, you know. If you get uncomfortable playing this part, you can use the safe word too.”

“I know, darling.” He stood up. His hand cupped her cheek. “Don’t worry about me. Just worry about whether you’re enjoying it. If you aren’t, we’ll stop. It doesn’t matter how far things have gotten, I promise I won’t mind.”

Emma nodded, aware of her heartbeat speeding up at the thought that this was really about to happen. “I know.”

She had debated with herself for weeks before finally admitting to Killian that, since he’d offered, she did want to try roleplaying one of her fantasies. Several more days had gone by as they discussed what they were going to do, and then as they waited for a night when Henry would be at Regina’s. She’d suggested they take the _Jolly_ out of the harbor and anchor it somewhere far away from Storybrooke where their voices couldn’t be heard. As far as anyone else knew, they’d taken his ship out on a romantic cruise for the evening. Which wasn’t untrue, it just didn’t tell the whole story. It certainly didn’t include the need for costumes. Or ropes.

“There,” Killian said, giving the rope around her ankles a tug and standing up. “All set. I’m going to go change, but I’ll be within earshot in case you—” He waved his hand around. “—manage to fall over and injure yourself.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “So it starts as soon as you come back here, right?”

“Aye.” He kissed her. “I love you.”

“Yeah, get the I-love-you’s out now, buddy.”

With a wink, Killian left her alone, the door clicking shut behind him.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to get in the mindset of the scenario they were playing. She may have never been a virginal princess in her real life, but it wasn’t that hard to imagine, especially with the false memories from the Wish Realm to call upon. She imagined the fear that a sheltered woman like that would feel, bound and left alone on a pirate ship. Without trying, Emma started to tremble with excitement and trepidation. What was Captain Hook going to do to her, now that she was totally at his mercy? Her imagination raced. It was like looking at the real Emma’s memories of experiences with Killian through a thrilling, terrifying filter.

She was so keyed up that she jumped when the door banged open and he swept in, tall and threatening in leather from head to toe. 

“There’s my prize,” he oozed, stalking over to where she sat on his bunk. Killian was dressed in his pirate gear, just as he’d appeared when he first arrived in Storybrooke. He’d even drawn darker eyeliner under his eyes and mussed up his hair. It made it easier to imagine he wasn’t her husband at all. He was a dangerous pirate, and she was completely helpless. He could do anything to her and she wouldn’t be able to stop him.

His hook grazed across her cheek, and her trembling became more pronounced. “Such a pretty little princess,” he continued. “How they must be worried about you back at the palace. What would they think if they knew you’d been captured by pirates?”

“They’ll find me,” she whispered, her voice strangely hoarse. “And you’ll die for daring to touch me.”

His grin was wolfish and cruel, and Emma felt a brief but genuine spike of fear in her belly at the sight of it. “Then I may as well get my money’s worth if I’m to be killed.” His hook continued past her face and into her hair, and with a twist of his wrist, he pulled. Emma’s head tilted backward instinctually to avoid the pain of her hair being pulled, and Hook leaned over and licked a wet stripe up her neck. She gasped, feeling a throb of desire between her legs against her will. Well, not actually against her will. In reality, her desire was exactly the point.

“I’ll scream,” she said, pulling against the ropes on her wrists. “I’ll fight you with everything I have.”

Hook just clucked his tongue, disentangling his hook from her hair and then turning his back on her and walking over to his cabinets. He pulled out a bottle of rum and filled two small cups. “Let me explain to you how this is going to work, Princess. You have two choices. You can be a good girl and warm my bed tonight, where I promise I’ll try to make sure you enjoy yourself. Or you can scream and fight me, in which case I’ll strip that pretty dress off you and throw you to my crew. Pirates can be cruel men, love. Many of them will be less interested in ensuring that you enjoy yourself. Quite the opposite, probably.”

Emma swallowed on a dry mouth. She’d come up with this storyline and still, it was shocking to hear the words coming from Killian’s mouth. Don’t struggle or I’ll let my crew gang rape you, that was the fantasy she’d concocted. _God, I’m fucked up,_ she thought. 

“So,” he continued, pausing to toss back a shot of rum. He swaggered back over to her, the other cup held out to her. “What’s it going to be, Princess?”

Still trembling, Emma raised her bound hands and took the cup between them. “I’ll cooperate.”

“You can address me as Captain.”

Both real Emma and Princess Emma wanted to sneer at him for that, but she resisted the impulse. “I’ll cooperate, Captain.”

“That’s a good girl,” he said, rubbing his thumb across his full lower lip. “I knew you’d see reason. Now drink up.”

Emma raised the rum to her mouth and drank it quickly. She supposed for true verisimilitude she’d pretend to choke on the strong liquor, but she wasn’t sure if she was that good of an actress. 

“Lie down on the bed, love, with your hands over your head.” He turned his back again, shrugging his long, heavy coat off and throwing it across a chair. Emma was frozen, staring at his arms and shoulders through the thin black shirt he wore underneath. She loved those shirts. She’d missed them, she realized.

“Do as I say, Princess.” 

Shaking herself back into character, Emma gingerly lay back on the bed, bringing her hands up and over so that they were stretched above her head. With the corset she was wearing, the position made it difficult to take more than the shallowest of breaths. She was practically panting.

Hook approached her, his hand drifting to her ankle. “I can take this rope around your legs off now, aye? Because you’re not going to try to run, are you?”

“No, Captain.”

He deftly untied the knot, throwing the rope to the floor. He then pulled the delicate slippers from her feet and dropped them as well. Emma had elected to forego stockings due to the warm weather, and she had also left her decidedly non-realm appropriate underwear off, so under her skirt, she was completely bare. The way he was looking at her made her excruciatingly aware of that fact.

“You’re a vision, Princess. So lovely and pure and all for me.” His hand touched her ankle, then slowly traced its way up the inside of her calf. Remembering the innocence of her princess character, Emma clamped her thighs together. The thrill of fear and excitement she felt coursing through her was very real.

Hook ignored her small rebellion, lifting and bunching her skirt up near the tops of her thighs. “Has a man ever touched you like this?” he asked.

The princess shook her head, her eyes squeezing closed. “I wanted no one but my husband to touch me, Captain.”

He scoffed, his hand settling on her thigh, warm and heavy. “Some poncy prince who won’t know his arse from a hole in the ground, no doubt. You’re better off with me, Princess. A man who knows how to please a woman. You’ll be begging for me before I’m done with you.”

The princess shook her head as she felt her skirt raised to her waist. She kept her eyes resolutely closed. “I won’t.”

Hook laughed a warm throaty chuckle, lifting her knees into a shallow bend. “We’ll see. Now spread your legs for me, love.”

She parted her legs, opening her eyes and taking in how much her knees were shaking. Killian could see it too, Emma was sure of it, and she wondered what he thought. Still, she knew he trusted her, and he wouldn’t stop unless she used the safe word. He turned his hand, dragging it along her inner thigh. “So beautiful,” he murmured. His fingers came up and up and very gently touched her folds, and Emma cried out.

“Gods, you’re wet, look at you. Acting like the innocent maiden but you’re positively starving for a good fuck.”

“I _am_ a maiden,” she protested, her voice catching as he continued to explore her, his stroking becoming bolder. Even the lightest touches made her twitch, her flesh ridiculously sensitive as if she really had gone her whole life without being seen to like this. 

“You’re going to feel so good,” he said, his finger sliding into her, making her cry out again. “So tight and wet around me.”

Emma wondered if she’d given in too easily. Is this what a princess would do, just let a pirate touch her like this, even with the way he’d threatened her? She screwed up her courage and opened her mouth, hoping Killian wouldn’t misunderstand. “Don’t hurt me, Captain. Please. I’ll be ruined. What man will want me after you’ve used me?”

He continued to fuck her with a single finger, and _god_ , she felt like she must be soaking the bedding underneath her, she was so wet. “I’ll do my best not to hurt you, darling. But as for ruining you…” He paused and gave her a leering grin. “I imagine you’ll indeed be ruined for any other man after this. But not the way you mean. Just that no one else will live up to me.”

“You’re disgusting,” she spat, but she had to consciously hold her hips still to keep them from rocking in time with his finger’s motion.

“Aye.” He jerked his hand away suddenly and then shifted her body so that her legs were hanging off the bed at an angle. “Gods, I can’t wait to taste you anymore, Princess.” He dropped to his knees, spreading her thighs and arranging her so that his mouth was poised at her opening. “Would you like that? My mouth on you?”

She shook her head rapidly, unable to speak. Emma did want it, of course, more than anything. She wanted to ride his face to a shattering orgasm.

His arms locked securely around her legs, she could feel his hook on her skin, and she gasped. Then his tongue was on her clit and again she cried out. The princess was so sheltered, she hadn’t known a man could do something like this to a woman.

“You taste divine,” he murmured, his wet lips against her inner thigh. He delved back in, his tongue dipping into her before licking up. It was terribly, horribly intimate, and the princess wanted so badly to hate it. But her flesh rebelled, pleasure zinging through her with every touch of his tongue. He brought his hand over the top of her thigh, his fingers circling and circling her clit as he licked her opening. Then he switched it up, licking her clit with a swirling tongue as he brought his hand underneath and plunged two fingers inside her over and over. Emma held herself tense, letting herself enjoy it but not allowing herself to lose control. That was one of the things they’d agreed on in advance. She wasn’t allowed to come until he gave the signal that it was time. As he continued to lick at her, she started to wonder if she’d even be able to obey that request. It felt too good, and she was getting very close.

He must have been able to tell from her voice (because oh, right, she’d been moaning pretty loudly, Emma realized), and he pulled away quickly, spots of color high on his cheeks, his lips glistening with her wetness.

Hook stood up, and the princess could see the outline of his extremely hard cock behind the laces of his leather pants. She shuddered.

“Admit it, Princess. You liked that.”

“Just because my body responded to what you were doing to me doesn’t mean I liked it.” She drew her legs together and brought her bound hands down in front of her, doing her best to move her bunched skirt down to cover herself. “I don’t want this. I’m a proper girl,” Emma added, and then winced. Maybe that was going overboard.

He grinned at her, that same cruel grin from before. “Yes, you are. A proper girl who is aching for me.” Without taking his eyes from her, he began to unbutton his vest, then his shirt. He shrugged both off, leaving only the leather brace that anchored his hook to his body. The straps made a stark contrast across the skin of his shoulders. He lifted each foot in turn, pulling his boots and socks off. Then he unlaced his pants, peeling them down his legs and stepping out of them. He was completely nude now save for the brace, his erection bobbing at attention. Emma couldn’t take her eyes from it, almost like she really was a maiden who’d never seen a hard cock before.

“On your knees, Princess,” he said, gesturing to the floor at his feet.

Emma’s eyes went wide. The one thing they hadn’t negotiated in detail ahead of time was the sex acts they’d actually engage in — Emma had wanted a little bit of mystery. Her only limitation was it shouldn’t be anything they hadn’t done before, although to be perfectly honest that didn’t leave much. She shivered and shook her head, caught up in her character’s fear.

“No,” she whispered.

He arched an eyebrow. “Come now, Princess, have you forgotten our deal already? Or have I awoken so much lust in you that you want to get fucked by half my crew?”

She shook her head again.

“Good girl. Now on. Your. Knees.”

The princess let her feet fall to the floor and she stood briefly before sinking down to her knees in front of Hook. Fortunately, her dress was still on, cushioning her from the hard floor. She stared down at her bound hands until the pirate’s hook lifted her chin.

“Turnabout is fair play, Princess. I want you to pleasure me with your mouth.”

“I don’t know how,” she whispered, her cheeks flaming hot. 

He chuckled. “Just imagine my cock is a particularly delectable sweet.”

Emma took a deep breath and shuffled forward on her knees, trying to get in position. Realizing she had no way to brace herself when she couldn’t grab onto his legs or his ass, she muttered, “This is going to be challenging with my hands tied together.”

With a frustrated growl, Hook reached down with his hook and lifted her hands by the rope. “Do you promise to be a good girl?” he asked. When Emma nodded, he untied the knot. She flexed her fingers and rotated her wrists a few times, bringing feeling back into them. Then she eyed his erection, resting her hands delicately on his hips.

Should she pretend to be bad at this? She wasn’t really sure how to play it. Trying to imagine the way the princess would behave in such a situation, she squeezed her eyes shut, bringing her head forward until she felt the tip of his cock against her lips. She opened her mouth enough to take in just the head, sucking lightly and licking carefully at the tip.

“Gods,” Hook groaned, his hand and hook threading into her hair and holding her head at his groin. “More.”

The feeling of being caged in, unable to pull away from his cock if she wanted to, made desire flare brighter, and Emma clenched her thighs together fruitlessly under her gown. She sucked more of him in, forgetting to play the novice as she moved her tongue against his flesh with more enthusiasm. Her hands drifted around to the tight globes of his ass, fingernails digging in as she sucked him. Hook’s hips flexed and he fucked her mouth, just enough for her to feel like he was in control but not enough to actually gag her. 

“Yes, your mouth is perfect, gods, I just want to come down your throat, _fuck_ …” He pushed into her mouth a few more times, but just as Emma felt him get perceptibly harder, he took a step back, letting his cock fall from her mouth. He was panting heavily.

“Did I… do it wrong?” she asked.

“No, if anything you did it too well. As much as I want to come in your mouth, I want even more to come in your tight cunt.”

She shuddered, her inner walls clenching. She felt the stickiness of her own wetness and what remained of Hook’s saliva on her inner thighs.

“It’s time to get you out of that lovely gown, Princess. Stand up.”

She rose to her bare feet, standing unmoving in the middle of the floor. Hook circled around to her back and began working the fastenings of her dress with a surprising gentleness. When he had it undone, he walked back around and leaned on the table, regarding her. “Take it off,” he said.

She eased the dress down off of her shoulders and over her hips, dropping it to the floor. She stepped out of it carefully, pushing it aside with her toe. She stood before him now in a corset and nothing else. He approached her again, this time untying the stays of her corset with the same nimble fingers. She took a moment to clutch this last piece of fabric to her chest, the princess desperate not to be naked in front of her captor. With a chuckle, Hook pulled the corset from her clutches, leaving her bare. She covered her breasts with her arms as he tossed the corset over onto the heap of her gown.

“Don’t hide yourself like that, love; I need to see those perfect breasts.” He stepped close enough to her that she could feel the drag of his cock on her stomach, and as he moved her arms out of the way and palmed her breasts, she couldn’t help but imagine him fucking her. She wondered how he would do it. Would he be rough? Would he be gentle, treating her like a virgin?

“Admit it, princess. There’s a part of you that wants this. Wants _me_.”

Emma didn’t think it was time to admit anything. She denied it, shaking her head. “I don’t. I don’t want you.”

He took her face in his hand, fingers on one of her cheeks and thumb on the other. “I could hurt you for that, but I won’t.” Hook smiled cruelly. “Besides, it will be much more delightful to show a prim and proper lady such as you how badly you need a good fuck.” Grabbing her arm with his hook, he pulled her over to the table in the room, and then pressed on her back, bending her over it. “Hold on.”

“What are you doing?” the princess said in a tremulous voice.

His hand and hook went to her hips, and she automatically raised them higher for him. He chuckled. “That’s it, Princess. You know what you want.” 

She whimpered, closing her eyes tight and gripping the edges of the table.

Hook made her wait for it, several interminable seconds where nothing happened, where he was just looking at her bent over the table, his cock in his hand perhaps. She breathed and breathed and waited.

Finally, she felt a nudge of something at her opening, and she gasped.

“I’m going to go slow, love, because I truly don’t want to hurt you.” She felt herself open a little wider as he nudged forward, the head of his cock just barely inside her. Emma knew it would be easy for him to drop this particular part of the charade and slam inside her in one stroke — she wasn’t the virgin of this fantasy and there was no question she was ready. But he kept up his careful nudges forward, pushing inside her so very, very slowly. It was a torture of a different kind, and she continued to whimper pitifully, exerting all of her willpower not to push back against him.

He thrust in that final inch and she felt his hips come flush against her ass as his cock bottomed out inside her. She trembled, thinking that even with nothing touching her clit, she was going to have a difficult time not coming. She felt so full and so damn good.

“Gods, you’re perfect,” he groaned, starting some slow, shallow thrusts. Every movement was like lightning across her nerves, and she very quickly lost control of the noises she was making, panting and gasping and moaning as he fucked her. Her fingers clenched against the hard table as she took him inside her body over and over and over again. The pirate was right. She needed this. She’d always needed this. Needed him to show her what her body was capable of.

“Tell me now, Princess,” he said through gritted teeth. “Tell me you don’t like this.”

She almost sobbed as he slammed hard enough into her to shake the table. “I… I like it,” the princess gasped.

“Do you need me to make you come?” Another deep thrust that made stars wink in her peripheral vision.

“Yes, _please_ , yes,” she cried.

And then his cock disappeared suddenly, and she moaned in desperate frustration, her body trying to clench and bear down on nothing. She looked over her shoulder at Hook, who had stepped back and was idly stroking himself.

“Look at you, Princess. Arse in the air, cunt dripping, desperate for more. I could make you do anything right now, couldn’t I? I could make you put your own fingers inside yourself and fuck yourself until you came. I could put you on your knees again and let you suck your juices from my cock. I could probably take you up on deck and eat you out in front of the whole damn crew if you could just… be allowed... to come.”

The princess levered herself up and turned around, her legs unsteady under her. “Are you going to do those things, Captain?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “Tell me what you want. Admit it.” His hand still slowly stroked his cock, drawing her eye to it.

Now it was time. “I want you.”

He smirked; that wasn’t enough. “Tell me. What you. Want.”

“I want… I want you inside me. F– fucking me.” She stuttered over the word as it if really was the first time such a vulgar word had come from her lips.

Hook stalked over to her, his hand going into her hair again, and for the first time that night, he kissed her.

Forgetting to play her part, or perhaps uncertain what her part really was now, Emma kissed him back with everything she had, tongue pushing into his mouth, teeth scraping at his lips. When he finally drew back, there was something in his eyes that had been missing all night. 

“Up on the bed, darling,” Hook said with some gentleness in his voice. “On your knees.”

Confused, she obeyed him. Hook joined her, facing her on his knees. “Now sit on your heels and lean back on your elbows. That a girl,” he said when she followed his direction. The stretch in her quadriceps was a little bit painful, but he reached for a pillow and wedged it underneath her, elevating her pelvis and taking some of the pressure off of her thighs. “Spread your legs for me, love,” he said positioning his cock at her entrance, and Emma was shaking so hard with needing him, she wondered if she’d be able to hold herself up for long. But then he slid inside, his cock pressing up against her pelvis from the inside, and she forgot to wonder anything. 

“Fuck,” she moaned, unable to meet his thrusts in this position, only able to lie there and take it. Take him, deep and rubbing against her insides in a way that was going to make her insane if it kept happening, and _god_ , she needed it to keep happening. 

He let go of her hip where he’d been gripping it and pressed his thumb against her clit, and she was so sensitive that it hurt, it was too much, and then just as suddenly he replaced his thumb with his hook, rubbing against her swollen clit with the curve of it, and that was perfect, because it wasn’t going to take much — she was so very, very close.

“Come for me, Emma,” he said gently, speaking her name for the first time since they’d started this. “You can come now.”

She hung on the precipice for what felt like forever, her whole world reduced to the slide of him inside her and the smooth metal of his hook, the smell of them and the wet sounds of fucking. Animalistic cries rasped out of her throat, and then, fuck, then she was _there_. Tears slid down the sides of her face as her whole body pulsed, and weirdly she thought that so much pleasure really should kill a person. It shouldn’t be possible to survive it.

She was idly aware of him pulling out, and then of him helping her to stretch her legs out. 

“Holy _fuck_ , Killian.”

Eyes still closed, she heard the smile in his voice as he responded. “That seemed to work quite well for you, love.”

She opened her eyes. “You came too, right?”

He laughed. “Aye. You didn’t notice?”

“I was a little distracted by the most intense orgasm of my life.”

Killian grinned a toothy grin at her, the controlling pirate gone as if he’d never been there. “I’m very pleased to hear that.”

“You were really good at that. Like, _really_ good,” she said. “I was sort of genuinely scared, but in a controlled, not-real way. Does that make any sense?”

He lay down at her side, Emma scooting over to make room for him on the narrow bed. He pulled her into his arms. “Perfect sense.” 

Killian began rubbing her back, and that together with the familiar creak of the ship as it rocked gently on the sea soothed her into quietness. “I hope that wasn’t too weird for you,” she murmured.

“It was just play-acting, love. I was happy that you found it so pleasurable.”

“Because I’m broken.”

“Why, because you’ve eroticized a frightening scenario where you find yourself powerless? If that makes you broken, then much of the world is broken, darling.”

She blew out a breath. “Yeah, I guess.”

He hugged her tighter. “Never be afraid to share your desires with me, my love.” He looked down at her and smirked. “Including if you ever desire to do something like this again.”


End file.
